Prince of Evil
by Iin S
Summary: Gawat! Len pergi ke Kerajaan Biru milik Kaito untuk membunuhnya! Apakah Miku mengetahui soal ini? Dan apakah Rin kecewa dengan keputusan Len yang memutuskan untuk memerangi Kerajaan Biru? Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Kaito melihat Len? Chap. 5 update! RnR?
1. Prolog

Iin: YA! Saya, Iin-chan! Kenalkan~ baru pertama kali jadi author di fandom ini :)

Pichi: Jadi mohon maaf atas kesalahan dan apapun yang kami lakukan jika menurut kalian salah.

Iin: Kami junior di sini dan membutuhkan bantuan kalian :)

Pichi: Ini prolog :D

Iin: Selamat menikmati~

* * *

Sebuah kerajaan megah dan besar, dengan aura kegelapan dan dekorasi ruangan yang bisa dibilang menyeramkan. Suasana kekeluargaan sama sekali tak terasa di dalamnya.

Sungguh, sebuah kerajaan setan yang biasa disebut _Evil Kingdom_.

Suasananya sunyi, bagaikan tak ada kehidupan. Kelelawar berterbangan dengan liar, awan hitam dan kelam menghiasi langit kerajaan itu.

Menyeramkan.

Seorang anak laki-laki cilik dan perempuan manis terlahir. Namun, sang raja dan permaisuri tidak menerima kehadiran seorang anak perempuan. Akhirnya, anak perempuan tersebut diberikan kepada pelayannya dan diangkat sebagai anak pelayan.

Mereka berpisah saat masih berusia enam bulan. Sebuah pertemuan yang singkat bagi mereka berdua –saudara kembar itu...

Len Kagamine, seorang anak laki-laki yang notabene adalah sang adik dari dua bersaudara kembar.

Dan...

Rin Kagamine, seorang perempuan kecil yang sebenarnya adalah kakak dari dua bersaudara kembar, seorang putri yang seharusnya duduk di singgasana, namun kini ia hanya seorang gadis kecil yang dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya dan menjadi pelayan kerajaan.

Hingga empat belas tahun kemudian. Sebuah tragedi merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Rin dan Len, sehingga kerajaan mengangkat Len menjadi _sang pangeran kecil_.

Pangeran dari kerajaan setan, kerajaan yang paling terkutuk diantara kerajaan lainnya dengan lambang baju berwarna kuning.

Banyak yang menjulukinya...

_Prince of Evil.

* * *

_

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corp.**

**Presented by: Iin and Pichi.**

**Inspirited by: _Prince of Evil_.**

**Title: _Prince of Evil._**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, hancur, aneh, first fic in Vocaloid fandom, typo[s], misstypo[s], beda sama lagunya, and many more…**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

_"**A~HA! HA! HA! Bawa dia ke hadapanku!"

* * *

**_

_**Tsuzuku…

* * *

**_

Iin: Oke, saya bertanya pendapat kalian.

Pichi: Kalau mendapatkan review tiga keatas kami bakal update alias lanjut.

Iin: Tapi kalau tiga kebawah, menurut saya sedikit yang banyak yang tidak tertarik jadi bakal discontinue.

Pichi: Kami juga melihat dari hints-nya :D

Iin: Mohon review dan kripik plus santan :D

Pichi: Yap, hehehe...

Iin + Pichi: See ya at the next chapter!

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Len Kagamine!

Iin: Mweeee... Mama! Iin seneng banget! T^T

Pichi: Ternyata kita dapat review yang lebih dari perkiraan kita.

Iin: Jadi ini chappie yang saya buat sepenuh hati... Daku terharuuu... *srooot*

Pichi: Ayo balas-balas review!

Iin: **Hanna Kagamine**, **DJ-san**, **Yuuzuka Yumeina**, **twingklypurp** dan **Arasa-chan Kagamine** sudah kami balas lewat review :D

Pichi: Dan untuk:

**Risa Amane**: Hai~ salam kenal juga :D ini udah bukan prolog, jadi mohon komentar + kritikan + saran + pujian juga *abaikan* udah apdet :D makasi reviewnya! *nunduk*

**Rinkaro-chan**: Huwaaa~ Makasiiii! *hug* Makasi reviewnya! *nunduk*

Iin: Bagi kalian yang udah mau capek-capek ngetik buat review fic ini makasi banyak...

Pichi: Yap, sekarang mari kita saksikan pangeran kecil kita, Kagamine Len!

Iin: Enjoy it! :D

* * *

Ukh… aku terbangun lagi. Tapi… aku masih enggan untuk membuka mata.

Aku belum siap menerima serangan cahaya lampu yang terpampang jelas di langit-langit kamarku. Walau cahayanya redup. Haah…

**Tok, tok, tok…**

"Len_-oujisama_," panggil seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Suara yang familiar. Aku sedang malas berpikir tentang sang pemilik suara itu.

"Siapa?" tanyaku angkuh. Aku harus tetap terdengar _cool_, angkuh dan tenang. Yap.

"Rin, Kagamine Rin," sahut sang pemilik suara itu.

"Aah! Jam berapa sekarang?" aku masih malas membuka mataku.

"Jam sembilan pagi, Len_-oujisama_," sahutnya sopan.

Siapa sih yang ngga sopan sama aku? Ahahaha!

"Aku akan bangun," lalu aku membuka mataku, "kau bisa pergi."

"_Hai_," lalu aku mendengar suara derap langkah yang menjauh dengan samar-samar tentunya.

Aku duduk di tempat tidurku. Mengusap mataku pelan menggunakan punggung tangan lalu merenggangkan otot-ototku sejenak.

Di ranjang _king size _aku terbangun. Selimutnya berwarna kuning, lalu penyangga tempat tidur berlapis emas, dekorasi percampuran antara hitam-kuning yang indah, lampu kristal redup yang tengah menyala dan tirai jendela yang masih tertutup. Keadaan itu rutin menyapaku tiap pagi.

Hm... aku mau mandi dulu ah. Aku turun dari ranjangku lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corp.**

**Presented by: Iin and Pichi.**

**Inspirited by: _Prince of Evil_.**

**Title: _Prince of Evil._**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, hancur, aneh, first fic in Vocaloid fandom, typo[s], misstypo[s], beda sama lagunya, you can guess whose POV is this, and many more…

* * *

**

**Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

**

Aku sudah rapi! Baju kemeja dalamku yang berwarna putih dengan lipatan-lipatan yang menguar dari bagian dada, lalu ditutupi oleh kemeja berwarna kuning emas dengan panjang lengan sepuluh senti di bawah pundak dengan kerah baju berdiri. Lalu pelapis tangan berwarna hitam dari siku hingga pergelangan tangan **[1]**. Celana berwarna hitam dengan bagian jahitan bawah berwarna kuning emas dengan ukuran selutut. Sepatu hitam dengan panjang dua puluh senti di atas mata kaki dengan garis kuning di kedua sisi kanan dan kiri. Mahkota emas kecil yang bersarang dengan manis di kepalaku sebagai tanda bahwa aku penguasa kerajaan ini. Apakah penampilanku cukup jelas?

Aku menyibakkan tirai jendelaku lalu mematikan lampu mewah dengan cahaya redup itu. Aku menatap lukisan Ayah, Ibu dan aku di tengahnya. Aku merindukan kalian…

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dengan angkuh. Menuju singgasanaku lalu duduk di sana.

Aku menyilang kakiku, memangku daguku dengan punggung tangan kiriku. Siku tangan kiriku yang tertekuk bertumpu pada pegangan tangan singgasana, sedangkan tangan kananku bertumpu pada pegangan singgasana juga. Hm...

Semuanya menunduk padaku. Dayang-dayangku —Luka Megurine dan Haku Yowane bertugas di kiri dan kananku ditambah lagi dengan pendamping —err pelayan istimewa bernama Rin Kagamine yang tadi membangunkanku yang berdiri di sebelah kananku dengan tegap. Yah, suasana yang khas saat kau masuk ke istana bukan?

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku angkuh.

"Jam sepuluh pagi, Len-_oujisama_," jawab Luki Megurine.

"Oh," responku, "_it's snack time_!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Len-_oujisama_?" tanya Teto sopan.

"_Banana special_," jawabku ringan.

"Saya permisi sebentar untuk menyiapkan makanan, Len-_oujisama_," pamit Teto.

"Hm," aku mengangguk kecil.

Lalu Teto beserta para anggota koki lainnya menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

_So, what should I do?_

"Panggilkan mentri kependudukan," titahku pada entah siapa.

Dengan sigap, Ted —mentri kependudukan— datang mendekatiku.

"Saya menghadap, Len-_oujisama_," Ted bertekuk lutut di hadapanku.

"Yeah, yeah," aku memutar mataku, "bisa bacakan daftar kejahatan yang terjadi?"

"_Hai_," ia mengangguk dan mulai membaca.

"Anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun mencuri apel..."

Mm... asyiknya aku apakan yah? Aku sedang bosan nih... ah! Hukum cambuk saja! Sudah lama aku tidak menyaksikannya.

"Hukum cambuk dia," hukuman telah dijatuhkan, "dihadapanku."

Mata mereka semua terbelalak. Kaget ya? Ahahahaha!

"Ini makanannya, Len-_oujisama_," Teto menyungguhkan pisang coklat di hadapanku. Mm... _yummy_!

"Rin, suapi aku," titahku angkuh.

"_Hai_," sahutnya lembut.

Ia mendekatiku dan mengambil baki penuh pisang coklat itu. Aku tidak sabar!

Ia memotong pisang itu agar bisa masuk ke mulutku.

Ia mengambil potongan-potongan itu menggunakan sumpit lalu memberikanku.

**Haup...**

Aku memakannya. Mm... masakan Teto memang enak.

Lalu, datanglah Ted membawa tersangka cilik dan cambuk tentunya.

"A... ampuni saya, Len-_oujisama_," mohon anak kecil itu.

Cih, dasar bocah, "Tidak akan. Cepat hukum dia!"

"_Hai_," lalu Ted mengambil ancang-ancang.

**Ctak!**

"Auch!" pekik anak kecil tadi.

**Ctak!**

"Argh!" geramnya.

**Ctak!**

"A... ampun," ia memohon-mohon.

"Tidak akan," sahutku lalu kembali melahap pisang yang diberikan oleh Rin.

**Ctak!**

"Akh!" apa kau menikmati rasa sakitnya, anak kecil?

Itu berlangsung berkali-kali hingga tubuhnya berdarah-darah. Auch! Pasti sakit. Dan... dia sudah meninggal.

"Dia... sudah tiada, Len-_oujisama_," ujar Ted setelah membunuh anak itu.

"Hm... bakar mayatnya di dekat pantai. Aku sudah bosan," aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku, mengusirnya.

"_Hai_," ia mengangguk lalu menyeret mayat itu pergi.

"_Ka... Kaa-san..._," mayat itu memanggil ibunya.

_Wait..._

Dia belum meninggal ternyata.

Aku turun dari singgasanaku lalu menginjak kepalanya.

"Hei, aku tidak suka kau memanggil-manggil _Kaa-san_mu di sini ya. Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap meninggal walau kau memanggil _Kaa-san_mu seperti tadi. Mengerti?" ujarku kasar.

Dia mengingatkanku pada _kaa-san_ku, _Kagamine Neru..._

Anak itu meninggal setelah aku menginjak kepalanya. Habisnya, dia memanggil _kaa-san_nya. Dasar anak manja!

Ted menyeretnya keluar dan kini ia benar-benar sudah meninggal.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Jangan ikuti aku," ucapku misterius.

Mereka mengangguk, "_Hai_."

**Tap, tap, tap...**

Suara langkahku terdengar nyaring saat menaiki tangga.

**Klik!**

Suara pintu yang kubuka.

**Klep...**

Aku tutup kembali.

Aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, membuka laci meja kecil yang berada di sampingku. Sebuah lukisan kecil terletak dengan indah di dalam laci itu. Aku mengambilnya.

Terdapat_ tou-san_,_ kaa-san _dan aku. Aku mengusap lembut wajah _kaa-san_ku.

**[**_**Flash back: On**_**]**

Aku bermain-main riang di taman istana yang penuh dengan rumput. Yah, saat ini aku berusia delapan tahun.

"Leeen!" panggil_ kaa-san_ dengan nada khawatir. Hihihi... aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuh mungilku ini.

"Neru! Di mana Len?" tanya _tou-san_ pada _kaa-san_.

"Aku tidak tahu...," kulihat _kaa-san_ menggeleng kecil.

"Kau ini! Menjaga anak saja sudah tidak becus!" bentak _tou-san_ pada_ kaa-san_.

"_Hontou ni... gomenasai_," sesal _kaa-san_.

Aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku keluar, namun pemandangan buruk terjadi.

**Plak!**

Bagus, _tou-san_ menampar _kaa-san_ karena aku. Aku memang...

_Payah..._

"Hei, apa kau tahu, Neru? Kau itu sangat payah dan buruk! Kau lemah! Kau kehilangan Len? Aku jijik mempunyai istri sepertimu, apa kau tahu itu, hah?" bentak _tou-san_ kejam.

"Tapi... tapi... Len pasti akan segera muncul, tak mungkin dia hilang," elak _kaa-san_.

"Kau itu! Apalagi kau melahirkan anak perempuan yang bernama Rin itu! Apa kau tahu itu adalah aib kerajaan kita?" _tou-san_ semakin menjadi-jadi.

_Rin? Mungkinkah anak pelayan itu?_

"Kalau saja aku bisa mencegah terlahirnya anak perempuan, aku akan mencegah itu terjadi...," air mata_ kaa-san_ terjatuh.

"Tapi kau gagal mencegah itu karena kau lemah!"_ tou-san_ mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menampar _kaa-san_ lagi.

"_Kaa-san_!" teriakku lalu memeluk_ kaa-san_.

"Le... Len? Sejak kapan kau ada di situ, sayang?" tanya _kaa-san_ lembut.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. Air mata menodai paras cantiknya.

"Heh, Len!" _tou-san_ mengcemkram tanganku dengan kasar dan ganas, "untuk apa kau melindungi ibumu yang lemah itu?"

"_To... Tou-san..._" air mataku jatuh begitu saja.

Aku melepaskan cengkraman _tou-san_ dan menyeret_ kaa-san_ menuju kamarku.

_Kaa-san_ menurut saja dan _tou-san_ terdiam tak bergeming.

Sesampaiku di dalam kamar, aku mulai mengintrogasi_ kaa-san_.

"_Ne, Kaa-san…_ aku ingin bertanya, boleh?" tanyaku sopan.

"Tentu sayang," _kaa-san _tersenyum, "tentang apa?"

"Um... siapa itu…_ Rin_?" tanyaku langsung.

Mata kaa-san membulat, "Dia anak Luka_-chan_, bukan?"

Aku menggeleng, "Luka_-nee_ belum menikah. Tidak mungkin dia punya anak diluar pernikahan."

"He?"_ kaa-san_ terkejut, "darimana kau belajar tentang itu?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bodoh,_ Kaa-san_," ujarku sambil tersenyum riang.

"Baiklah,_ Kaa-san_ akan cerita. Tapi, jangan katakan pada siapapun ya?" akhirnya _kaa-san_ mengalah.

"Emh!" aku mengangguk semangat.

"Dulu... saat kau lahir, kau dan Rin adalah kembar," ujar _kaa-san_ sambil tersenyum.

"Hee? Aku sama Rin_-chan_? Pantas saja kami mirip," aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku dua kali.

"Sayangnya, kerajaan kita tidak menerima kehadiran anak perempuan. Jadi, Rin diberikan pada Luka_-chan_ agar Rin tetap tinggal di istana ini," lanjut _kaa-san_.

"Terus, terus?" tuntutku tidak sabar.

"Akhirnya, Rin menjadi pelayan. Tapi ia tidak tahu kebenaran yang terjadi," _kaa-san_ mengelus lembut kepalaku.

"Oooh..." aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sekarang jangan beritahu itu pada siapapun ya?" _kaa-san_ mengangkat kelingkingnya.

"Iya," lalu aku mengaitkan kelingkingku padanya.

**[**_**Flash back : off**_**]**

Air mataku terbendung. Aku bersusah payah menahannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Kaa-san_…" ucapku lembut sambil memeluk lukisan itu.

Saat itu semuanya seperti mimpi.

Tak pernah kubayangkan akan begini jadinya.

Disaat hari ulang tahunku, dan juga Rin.

Hari yang paling kami nanti...

Berubah menjadi petaka tak terlupakan.

Aku kehilangan jatidiriku dan juga kedua orang tuaku...

Aku kehilangan segalanya, bahkan aku kehilangan keramahanku...

Mengingat kejadian yang menimpaku beberapa bulan silam...

Yang membuatku menjadi kejam dan pemurung.

Tak berperasaan seperti dulu...

**[**_**Flash Back: on**_**]**

Kini adalah hari dimana aku berulang tahun. Aku sangat senang. Aku membuka mataku lebih awal dari biasanya.

"KYAAA!" teriakan _kaa-san_ terdengar dengan jelas.

Aku berlari menuju arah suara.

Kulihat _kaa-san_ bersimbah darah. Air mataku berlinang saat mengetahui _tou-san_ menggenggam pisau penuh darah di tangannya. Aku dikuasai oleh amarah. Segera saja aku merebut pisau itu lalu menancapkannya pada dada kiri _tou-san_ hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Darah mengalir darinya.

Aku melepaskan pisau yang aku genggam. Air mataku berhenti mengalir, tergantikan oleh senyum setan yang menyeramkan.

Aku yang riang, aku yang ramah, aku yang baik kini telah digantikan oleh aku yang jahat, kejam dan tanpa perasaan. Mulai saat itu, aku dijuluki pangeran setan.

Aku bersikap angkuh dan keji. Aku selalu tertawa jahat. Aku puas jika melihat mereka tersiksa. Oh, aku hanya bertujuan untuk membalaskan dendamku padamu, _tou-san_.

Aku tau aku salah, aku tau aku jahat, aku tau aku tidak berperasaan. Tapi... tapi... apa yang kalian rasakan ketika kalian melihat orang yang paling dicintai, yang paling disayangi, meninggalkan kita saat kita berulang tahun. Apalagi, dengan kondisi bersimbah darah dan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kita. Menyedihkan...

**[**_**Flash back: off**_**]**

Air mataku terjatuh begitu saja. Aku merasakannya dari pipiku yang basah. Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku, mencegahnya mengeluarkan isakan.

Aku bergetar hebat. Untuk apa aku mengingat hal yang membuat aku sakit? Aha... haha... aku memang payah...

_Len, kau kuat! Jangan menangis,__ kau bukan perempuan, Len! Cepat hapus air mata menjijikan itu dari pipimu!_

Hatiku mengerang memberikan semangat. Aku meletakkan lukisan itu ke dalam laci dan menghapus air mataku menggunakan tangan kiriku.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Len-_oujisama_!" panggil seseorang yang menutup pintu.

Okey, aku harus bisa mengatur suaraku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku kasar.

"Ted, mentri kependudukan, Len-_oujisama_," sahut orang itu —Ted.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku langsung.

"Penduduk kita hampir habis, sehingga kekayaan kita mulai berkurang karena kekurangan tenaga kerja, Len-_oujisama_," sahutnya tetap di luar.

Pasti karena aku membunuh terus... tapi itu menyenangkan!

"Oh," sahutku pendek. "Dimana kerajaan yang paling banyak penduduknya?"

"Kerajaan ungu, Len-_oujisama_," ujat Ted.

"Bagus, besok kita akan mengambil kerajaan itu," sahutku.

"_Hai_," lalu aku mendengar derap langkah yang menjauh.

Baiklah, mari kita nikmati peperangan besok. Aku jamin pasti menyenangkan.

* * *

**Tsuzuku...

* * *

**

Iin: Akhirnya berakhir juga~ semoga kalian puas yah! :D

Pichi: Tolong kritik dan sarannya :)

Iin: Osh! Kami akhiri sampai di sini saja :D

Pichi: Last word...

Iin: Review!

Iin + Pichi: See ya at the next chappie!

Fun Quiz:

1. Siapakah raja Kerajaan Ungu?

2. Berhasilkah Kerajaan Setan menguasai Kerajaan Ungu?

3. Akankah Rin mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi?

4. Bersediakah kalian mereview atau memfave cerita gaje ini?

**Author's note:**

**[1]**: Ituloh, kayak yang di tangan sasuke. pokoknya yang itulah! kalo kalian memperhatikan sasu sampe detail pasti tau! XD *digetok*

* * *

_**Mind to Review?**_


	3. Evil vs Purple

Iin: Iin membawakan chappie 3nya!

Pichi: Maaf lama...

Iin: Balas-balas review yuk!

Pichi: **Ruuya ruu-chan**, **Arasa Koneko-chan**, , **Yuuzuka Yumeina**, dan **twingklypurp** udah dibalas lewat PM :D

Iin: Untuk **Risa Amane**: Hehehehe, makasi udah suka XD #plak# bisa dilihat di sini kok X3 udah apdet! Makasi reviewnya~

Pichi: Sudah?

Iin: Yap.

Pichi: Yap, selamat membaca~

* * *

"_Oh," sahutku pendek. "Dimana kerajaan yang paling banyak penduduknya?"_

"_Kerajaan ungu, Len-oujisama," ujat Ted._

"_Bagus, besok kita akan mengambil kerajaan itu," sahutku._

"_Hai," lalu aku mendengar derap langkah yang menjauh._

_Baiklah, mari kita nikmati peperangan besok. Aku jamin pasti menyenangkan.

* * *

_

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corp.**

**Presented by: Iin and Pichi.**

**Inspirited by: _Prince of Evil_.**

**Title: _Prince of Evil._**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, hancur, aneh, first fic in Vocaloid fandom, typo[s], misstypo[s], beda sama lagunya, you can guess whose POV is this, and many more…

* * *

**

**Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

**

Aku merapikan bajuku dan melangkah keluar dengan angkuh.

"Len-_oujisama_, kendaraan dan alat-alat perang lainnya sudah siap," ujar Yuki sambil menunduk di hadapanku.

"Bagus. Panggilkan Rin untuk menjadi pendampingku nanti," aku menunjuk Rin lalu berbalik —berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Hai_," sahut Rin sambil menyusulku.

"Ah! Ted_-san_, bisa kau bawakan data tentang raja kerajaan ungu?" pintaku, err... mungkin 'titah'ku dengan sedikit lembut.

"Tentu saja, Len_-oujisama_," lalu ia datang sembari membawa data statistik kerajaan yang akan aku jajah.

_Purple Kingdom atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan kerajaan ungu telah berdiri selama berabad-abad dengan pemimpin yang dipilih berdasarkan keturunan —keturunan laki-laki. Sehingga keturunan perempuan biasanya mendirikan kerajaan sendiri atau pergi ke kerajaan lain._

_Kini pemimpin kerajaan ungu bernama __**GAKUPO KAMUI **__yang merupakan keturunan laki-laki satu-satunya saat itu._

Mataku bergerak lincah membaca kata demi kata.

_Gakupo Kamui? Menarik..._

"Ted-san. Bisa bawakan aku biodata milik Gakupo-san?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, Len-oujisama," lalu ia memberikanku biodata tentang Gakupo.

_**Gakupo Kamui**__, raja kerajaan ungu generasi laki-laki ke 287. Alasan kenapa ia dilantik menjadi raja, adalah karena ia anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari generasi sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu, ia berhasil dilantik setelah kematian raja generasi 286. Ia adalah raja yang ramah kepada siapapun._

_**Gakupo Kamui**__ memiliki hubungan spesial dengan __**LUKA MEGURINE **__yang kini berada di __**Evil Kingdom**__ atau yang biasa dikenal dengan __**Kerajaan Setan**__._

Luka? Jadi... ini akan lebih mudah!

"Bisa panggilkan Luka untuk ikut denganku," ujarku pada Ted sambil memberikan bioadata Gakupo dan juga data statistik Kerajaan Ungu.

"Tentu saja, Len-_oujisama_," Ted menunduk lalu ia pergi mencari Luka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luka datang.

"Saya menghadap, Len_-oujisama_," Luka menunduk kecil.

"Luki-san, kau yang mengantarkanku menuju Kerajaan Ungu. Kau dan Ted yang duduk mengendarai kuda. Sedangkan kalian berdua," aku melihat ke arah Rin dan Luka, "duduk bersamaku dalam kereta."

"_Hai, Len-oujisama_," ujar mereka berempat lalu berjalan menuju letak kereta.

**Cklek...**

"Silahkan, Len-_oujisama_," Rin membukakan pintu untukku.

"Luki_-san_. Batalkan armada perang. Aku sudah mempunyai beberapa rencana," titahku pada Luki.

"_Hai, Len-oujisama_," lalu ia bergegas untuk memberitahu armada perang yang akan berangkat.

Aku masuk ke kereta, disusul Rin dan juga Luka.

Luki sudah kembali dan kereta mulai berjalan.

Dalam perjalanan, aku melihat banyak rumah-rumah rakyat yang telah hancur. Ada yang terbakar, dipora-porandakan, dihancurkan dan lain sebagainya.

"Pemandangan yang indah," desisku.

Aku melirik sekilas, Rin dan Luka tersenyum miris. Sedangkan aku? Hanya bisa tersenyum puas atas hasil karya seniku.

Kami melewati banyak sekali kerajaan. Kami melewati kerajaan merah. Wow... pemandangannya indah! Sepertinya, sumber daya alamnya bagus. Hm... bisa dimanfaatkan. Lalu kami melewati kerajaan hijau. Asri sekali...

Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang yang digerai. Ia menggunakan bandana dengan bunga daisy yang ia selipkan di bandana tersebut. Ia dikelilingi oleh bunga edelweis. Ia tertawa, ah bukan! Tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya terlihat —ehem— cantik.

Angin dengan lembut menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Uwaaa! Bicara apa aku ini!

"Rin_-san_," panggilku pada Rin dengan wajah yang datar dan cool.

"Ya, Len-_oujisama_?" balas Rin.

"Siapa putri kerajaan hijau?" tanyaku.

"Miku, Hatsune Miku," sahut Rin.

"Apakah ia berambut hijau panjang?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya," sahut Rin.

"Menarik...," aku mengangguk-angguk.

Aku lihat, Rin menjadi murung. Apa yang aku katakan? Apa aku salah?

Lalu, kami melewati kerajaan biru. Hamparan lautan terlihat dengan jelas dari sini. Pantas saja disebut kerajaan biru. Lalu kulihat pemuda berambut biru dengan baju rompi berwarna coklat.

"Ah, Rin_-san_?" panggilku.

"Ya, Len_-oujisama_?" ia menoleh kembali padaku.

"Siapa nama pangeran Kerajaan Biru?" tanyaku lagi.

Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Tapi... aku tidak menyukai ini. Entah kenapa.

"Kaito, Shion Kaito," katanya dengan wajah yang merah.

"Apakah ia berambut biru?" tanyaku.

"Iya," Rin mengangguk lagi.

"Apakah ia suka menggunakan pakaian rakyat?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Iya," Rin mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dan menatap Rin.

"Karena... ia suka merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi rakyat. Ia ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh rakyatnya dan... ia sangat ingin memperbaikinya menjadi pribadi yang baik," jelas Rin panjang lebar.

Matanya tidak menatapku!

Aku membalikkan badanku dan kembali melihat ke luar jendela.

+_Prince of __**Evil**_+

"Sudah sampai, Len_-oujisama_," Ted membukakan kami pintu.

"Ah! Akhirnya," aku berseringai senang.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, Len_-oujisama_?" tanya Ted.

"Ted_-san_, kau memanggil Gakupo_-san_. Yuki_-san_, ambilkan katanaku. Rin_-san_ dan Luka-_san_, kau diam di dekat kereta," aku menyusun rencanaku.

"Hai," mereka mengangguk. Ted pergi, Luki mengambil katanaku dan mereka berdua —Rin dan Luka— berada tepat di sampingku.

"Ini katananya, Len_-oujisama_," Luki menunduk.

"Yah, yah, yah," aku mengambil katana itu.

**Teet! Tet! Tet! Teeet!**

"Len_-oujisama_ dari Kerajaan Setan dataaaang!" teriak seseorang. Ah, entah siapa atau apa namanya. Aku tidak peduli.

Lalu, Ted datang bersama Gakupo.

"Hai, Len_-kun_. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu," kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padaku. Dia... tinggi sekali!

"Selalu ramah dengan orang lain. Yah, itu sifatmu," sahutku malas. Basa-basi!

"Tidak kusangka, kau kecil sekali. Maaf," ia meminta maaf dan memasang tampang prihatin. Kurang ajar!

"Tentu saja aku lebih kecil darimu! Aku baru berusia empat belas tahun sedangkan kau berusia dua puluhan tahun! Tidakkah kau memiliki otak yang cerdas, eh?" sindirku tajam! O~yeah! Rasakan pembalasanku, raja tua!

"Oh, maafkan aku, Len_-kun_," Gakupo menunduk hormat padaku. Sepertinya ia tidak melihat Luka, Luki dan Rin. Oh well, itu lebih baik.

"Yeah~," sahutku asal.

"Bisa kita berbicara di dalam?" ia mengajakku.

"Tentu," sahutku pendek. "Ted, ikuti aku. Sisanya, diam di situ."

"Kau membawa orang lain selain Ted_-san_?" ia bertanya.

"Yah," sahutku.

"Hm…," ia mengangguk-angguk.

Semua rakyatnya bekerja dengan giat. Kerajaan yang sukses, sepertinya.

Kami sampai di depan pintu istana. Gerbangnya ungu! Wew...

Gerbang terbuka dan kami masuk.

Lalu, Gakupo mengajak aku dan Ted menuju ruang tamu?

"Silahkan duduk, Len_-kun_," Gakupo mempersilahkanku duduk.

Aku duduk tanpa membalas perkataannya.

"Mau teh?" ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak," sahutku pendek.

"Baiklah," ia mengangguk.

Aku mengangkat kakiku ke atas meja, "Bisa kita mulai pembicaraannya?"

"Silahkan," ia mempersilahkanku.

"Kau pasti tahu aku 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Seorang pangeran terkecil diantara semua pangeran di Negeri Vocaloid? Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu?" ia menyeruput tehnya.

"Bagus. Itu berarti kau mengenal kerajaanku," aku tersenyum kemenangan.

"Kerajaan Setan? Tentu saja," ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, aku ingin kerajaanmu tunduk pada kerajaanku. Mudah bukan?" ujarku dengan entengnya.

Ia tersedak, "Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa maksudmu, Len_-kun_?"

"Mudah saja. Aku ingin kerajaanmu bekerja untuk kerajaanku. Sembilan puluh lima persen hasil dari kerajaanmu diberikan untuk kerajaanku. Dan sisanya, terserah kalian mau dijadikan apa," aku berwajah datar dan seakan-akan yang aku katakan bukanlah sebuah sesuatu yang besar.

**Brak!**

Ia menggebrak mejanya, "Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan kerajaanku secara cuma-cuma!"

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya," kataku datar.

"Jadi, perang yang kau inginkan?" ia menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aw... keramahan sang raja kerajaan ungu telah hilang! Akan kuberikan kau hadiah," aku tersenyum jahat.

"Hadiah?" ia menatapku dengan aneh.

"Ted_-san_. Bawakan aku Luka, Luki dan Rin," kataku, "ayo kita perlihatkan hadiah yang menarik."

"Luka?" mata Gakupo membelalak.

"_Hai_," Ted pergi memanggil Luka dan yang lain.

"Tidak butuh peperangan," kataku, "hanya membutuhkan pengorbanan."

"Saya menghadap, Len_-oujisama_," mereka bertiga menunduk.

"Ted-_san_, tahan Luka-_san_. Rin_-san_, tahan Luki_-san_," kataku.

Dengan segera, Ted mengunci tangan Luka, begitu juga dengan Rin yang mengunci tangan Luki.

**Sring!**

Aku mengambil pedang Ted dan mengeluarkan pedangku.

Tangan kiriku menggenggam pedang Ted, sedangkan tangan kananku menggenggam pedangku.

Aku mengarahkan pedangku ke arah Luka dan pedang Ted ke arah Luki.

"Aku yakin, kau tidak ingin melihat kekasihmu meninggal di hadapanmu, iya 'kan?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan pedangku ke leher Luka.

Peluh menetes dari keningnya.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" tanyaku dengan nada final.

"A… aku…," ia tergagap.

"Kuberi waktu tiga detik," dan Aku mulai menghitung.

"Mm…"

"Tiga…"

"A… aku…"

"Dua…"

"…"

"Satu."

"Baiklah! Kau boleh mengambil kerajaanku asalkan jangan sakiti mereka!" Gakupo tertunduk, bertekuk lutut di hadapanku.

"Bagus," aku menjatuhkan pedang milik Ted dan menaruh pedang milikku.

"Tolong... lepaskan mereka," Gakupo memohon padaku.

"Ted_-san_, Rin-_san_, lepaskan mereka," titahku.

"_Hai_," dan mereka dilepaskan.

"Aku menginginkan semua laki-laki berumur lima belas sampai lima puluh lima menjadi prajurit pertempuranku. Tapi mereka juga bekerja seperti rakyat yang lain. Dibawah lima tahun tidak boleh keluar rumah. Para penduduk diatas enam tahun bekerja tanpa kecuali. Sekian," aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah," Gakupo mengangguk.

"Berikan aku surat tanda kepemilikan kerajaan ini!" titahku. "Dan mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilku _**Len-oujisama**_!"

"Baiklah, Len-_oujisama_," Gakupo menunduk dan memberikanku surat tanda kepemilikan kerajaan.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajakku pada Luka, Luki, Rin dan Ted.

"_Hai_," lalu kami berjalan pulang.

Hari yang menyenangkan! Satu kerajaan telah berhasil aku tundukkan!

Dan, aku akan mengundang Miku Hatsune ke kerajaanku. Ahahahaha!

* * *

**Tsuzuku...

* * *

**

Iin: Gajekah? Abal kah? Hina? Aw...

Pichi: Mohon kritik dan sarannya!

Iin: Hehehehe...

* * *

**Fun Quiz!**

**1. Kenapa Len mengundang Miku?**

**2. Kenapa Rin murung saat Len mengatakan Miku menarik?**

**3. Kenapa wajah Rin memerah saat membicarakan Kaito?**

**Iin and Pichi: _See ya at the next chappie!

* * *

_**

.

**_Mind To Review?_**

.**_  
_**


	4. Love

Iin: Uwaaah... daku males ngebacot! Langsung aja deh bales review~

Pichi: Ok!

* * *

Chappie 3:

buat: **twingklypurp, Arasa Koneko-chan, Yuuzuka Yumeina, Hikari Kou Minami **udah dibalas lewat PM

* * *

Chappie 2:

buat: **Anesu-chan Nyo** udah dibalas lewat PM.

* * *

Chappie 1:

buat: **Anesu-chan Nyo, Ness Caelum, Hyuka Len(.)Ikari ***tanda kurung dihilangkan* udah dibalas lewat PM

* * *

Iin: Osh! Selamat membaca!

Pichi: Enjoy it!

* * *

"_Baiklah, Len-oujisama," Gakupo menunduk dan memberikanku surat tanda kepemilikan kerajaan._

"_Ayo kita pulang," ajakku pada Luka, Luki, Rin dan Ted._

"_Hai," lalu kami berjalan pulang._

_Hari yang menyenangkan!_

_Dan, aku akan mengundang Miku Hatsune ke kerajaanku. __Ahahahaha!_

* * *

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corp.**

**Presented by: Iin and Pichi.**

**Inspirited by: **_**Prince of Evil**_**.**

**Title: **_**Prince of Evil.**_

**Warning: Gaje, abal, hancur, aneh, first fic in Vocaloid fandom, typo[s], misstypo[s], beda sama lagunya, you can guess whose POV is this, LITTLE GORE, and many more…**

* * *

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**RATE: T semi M  
**

* * *

Di perjalanan, Luka dan Luki menunduk lesu. Kenapa? Apakah karena Kerajaan Ungu kini jatuh ke tanganku?

Apa peduliku?

Ups! Apakah aku lupa menceritakan bahwa aku membawa beberapa '_souvenir_' dari Kerajaan Ungu? Aku membawa Gumi. Yah, untuk berkerja menjadi dayang tambahan di sini. Ah, lagipula wawasannya luas. Sangat menyenangkan memiliki dayang seperti dia.

**Kiit...**

Kereta kuda sudah berhenti tepat di depan kerajaanku.

Karpet merah sudah tersedia di sana dan dengan perlahan beserta segala keangkuhanku aku turun dari kereta dan berjalan dengan gagahnya.

Rin dan Luka mengekor di belakangku. Luki dan Ted melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat meletakkan kereta.

"Selamat datang, Len-_oujisama_," ujar Haku.

"Hm," sahutku pendek lalu berjalan masuk menuju singgasanaku.

+_Prince of Evil_+

Aku sudah selesai melakukan semua kegiatan rutinku. Ah, sayangnya Ted tidak membawa 'santapan' kesukaanku. Tidak ada kejahatan hari ini. Bosaaaan~

**Ting!**

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan rencanaku. Membawa Miku ke istanaku.

"Gumi-_san_, bawakan aku data tentang Hatsune Miku," ujarku sambil merapikan bajuku.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan '**tolong**'?" geramnya.

"A-a-a!" aku menggerakkan telunjuk kiriku ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kurasa pengetahuanmu sungguh kecil, Gumi-_san_. Pengetahuanmu tentang kebiasaan Kerajaan Setan."

"Aku hanya ingin mengajarimu, Len!" bentaknya kasar.

"Len?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Apa? Ada yang aneh?" ia memandangku tajam. Aw~ sungguh menakutkan~ hahahaha!

Aku berdiri, "Tidakkah kau diajari sopan santun oleh Gakupo-_san_?"

"Tentu saja!" ia membentakku. Ingin mati rupanya.

"Jadi, kau adalah murid yang buruk. Haruskah aku mendidikmu ulang, Nona?" tanyaku sarkastik.

"Jika kau bisa bertingkah tidak sopan, aku juga bisa!" ia melawan.

Yah, memang kerajaan ini begitu. Setiap orang yang baru masuk ke kerajaan ini pasti akan bertingkah tidak sopan. Tapi, sebentar lagi ia akan tunduk di hadapanku. Kujamin itu.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian," ujarku tenang.

"Itu sama sekali bukan pujian!" sentaknya dengan wajah yang merah padam menahan amarah.

"Haku-_san_, Luka-_san_. Pegang lengannya!" titahku.

Luka dan Haku mendekati Gumi lalu memegang kedua lengannya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Gumi. Langsung saja wajahnya memerah.

"Tatap aku dengan lekat, Gumi-_san_," aku menatap matanya lalu mendekati telinganya, "dan masuklah dalam pesonaku."

Aku merasakannnya bergetar. Aku tersenyum puas. Yap, ia telah terhasut pada bisikan mautku.

Aku melirik Rin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia juga tidak menatapku. Ada apa?

"Nah, bagaimana perasaanmu Gumi-_san_?" tanyaku.

"Baik, Len-_oujisama_," ujar Gumi.

Berhasil, sudah kujamin bukan? Seperti kata Napoleon, '_Kutaklukan dia!_'

Jangan tanya aku, kenapa aku bisa menaklukan dia, ah! Bahkan semua wanita di sini. Itu sudah jelas bukan?

"Bagus. Sekarang, mana datanya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ini, Len_-oujisama_," ia menyerahkan data tentang Miku.

_**Hatsune Miku**_**, **_seorang putri kerajaan hijau. __Sangat ramah dan dekat dengan rakyatnya._

_Kerajaan hijau merupakan salah satu kerajaan yang mengakui 'seorang putri'._

_**Hatsune Miku**__ sangat tertutup. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu tentang urusan pribadinya._

**[Tidak ada informasi lebih lanjut]**

"APA!" aku meremas data itu.

"Ada apa, Len-_oujisama_?" tanya Rin —karena hanya dia yang memiliki hak untuk bertanya seperti itu— sambil menatapku cemas.

"Apa ini? Ini yang disebut data? Memalukan! Bahkan lukisam wajahnya saat ia masih kecil! Ted_-san_! Gantung Gumi!" aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Langsung saja aku menjatuhkan hukuman pada Gumi.

"_Hai_," ujar Ted mengangguk.

"Tidak!" bantah Rin.

Aku melirik Rin sekilas, "Apa maumu?"

"Maaf atas kelancanganku, Len_-oujisama_," Rin menunduk.

Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi, menurut pendapat saya. Lebih baik kita membiarkan Gumi-_san_ tetap hidup. Ia pasti memiliki fungsi yang lain dan dapat membangkitkan kerajaan kita, Len-_oujisama_," Rin memberikan pendapatnya.

**Duk!**

Aku duduk ke singgasanaku. Lalu meletakkan tanganku di bawah hidungku. Yah, seperti berpikir.

"Baiklah. Luka_-san_, siapkan undangan untuk Hatsune Miku ke istanaku. Biar aku dan Rin_-san_ yang akan mengantarkan undangan itu padanya," ujarku pada Luka lalu berbalik menuju kamar tidurku.

Kita lihat, betapa indahnya hari esok.

+_Prince of Evil_+

Hm... siap! Penampilanku sudah rapi. Ayo turun dan melihat undangan yang dibuat oleh Luka.

**Klek!**

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat mereka. Rin sudah siap berangkat, Luka juga sudah membawa undangannya. Aku menuruni tangga.

Entahlah, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Setiap aku pergi. Pasti, aku bersama Rin.

"Luka_-san_, bisa aku melihat suratnya?" tanyaku pada Luka.

"Tentu saja, Len-_oujisama_," ia menyerahkan suratnya padaku.

Aku tidak membacanya dan langsung saja menarik Rin menuju luar kerajaan.

+_Prince of Evil_+

Kuda putih yang akan aku kendarai sudah siap.

Aku menaiki kuda itu.

"Rin_-san_, ayo duduk di belakangku. Biar aku yang mengendarai kudanya," ujarku.

Argh! Apa yang aku katakan? Kenapa... setiap berada di dekatnya aku pasti menjadi lembut!

"Terima kasih, Len_-oujisama_," ia tersenyum kecil.

Lalu ia naik dan duduk di belakangku.

"Pegang aku dengan erat kalau kau tidak ingin jatuh," ujarku.

Lalu ia memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

**Deg... deg... deg...**

Ototku berkontraksi, jantung berdebar lebih cepat dan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh wajahku. Gawat! Tidak mungkin aku... LUPAKAN!

"Heah!" teriakku sambil memukul kudaku menggunakan cambuk.

**Klotak! Klotak! Klotak!**

Deru langkah kuda ini berlari. Rin makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

'_Tenang saja Rin. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji,_' ucapku dalam hati.

"Rin," panggilku.

"Ya, Len_-oujisama_?" ia menyahut.

"Ssh! Kau tidak perlu memanggilku begitu di luar istana, Rin," ujarku sambil menatap jalanan dengan serius. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membahas tentang perasaan tidak jelas ini.

"Baiklah, Len," ia berkata dengan lembut.

Mendengar Rin yang hanya memanggilku Len. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu...

**[Flashback: On]**

"Ayo Rin! Ucapkan sesuatu!" ujar Neru pada anak perempuannya yang masih berumur lima bulan.

"Gagagaga!" Rin mulai mengeluarkan kata-katanya dengan semangat.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Len," Neru beralih pada Len.

"Ahahahahaha!" Len malah tertawa jahat. Hm... sepertinya itu terbawa hingga Len berumur empat belas tahun.

"Ayo Rin, Len! Sebutkan satu kata pertama yang bisa kau ucapkan!" titah Neru pada anak-anaknya.

"Len!"

"Rin!"

ujar kedua anak kembar itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Mata Neru membulat lalu memeluk kedua anaknya.

"Kalian berdua memang hebat. _Kaa-san_ bangga," ujar Neru pada kedua anaknya.

**[Satu bulan kemudian...]**

"Rin! Dia adalah aib keluarga kita! Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk melahirkan anak perempuan!" bentak sang Raja kepada sang Ratu. "Megurine! Ambil anak ini!"

"Hai," Luka mengangguk setuju.

"Len!" Rin menjulurkan tangannya.

"Rin!" Len menjulurkan tangannya.

**[Flashback: Off]**

**Deg...**

Aku kembali teringat sesuatu. Ternyata..._ Tou-san_...

"Rin..." panggilku lirih.

"Ya?" ia merespon.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja," aku kembali mengendarai kuda itu dengan fokus.

"_Hai,_" ia kembali merespon.

**Ckiit!**

"Sampai," ujarku lalu turun dari kuda diikuti oleh Rin.

Kami sampai di taman bunga. Kulihat, Miku bersama Kaito sedang tertawa riang di sana.

"Miku_-chan_, aku... ingin kau menjadi ratu kerajaanku. Bagaimana?" tanya Kaito sambil memberikan Miku bunga.

Miku mengambil bunganya, "Tentu."

**Deg...**

Aku menggenggam tangan Rin.

Tangannya juga bergetar. Tapi... entahlah, aku tidak merasa sangat sakit. Tidak lebih sakit dari saat melihat Rin membicarakan Kaito dengan wajah yang memerah. Entah... aku tidak mengerti.

**Tes... tes... tes...**

Air mata Rin terjatuh membasahi punggung tanganku.

Kaito! Gara-gara kau, Rin menangis! Dan juga... kau merebut Miku! Tidak bisa kumaafkan!

"Aku benci Kaito," desisku melihat Kaito yang tertawa riang.

"Aku juga bisa merasakan perasaanmu, Len," ujar Rin menahan isakannya.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku lalu memegang pipinya.

Aku menatap lekat matanya yang berair.

"Rin..."

**Grep...**

Aku membawanya ke pelukanku. Tangan kiriku berada di punggungnya dan tangan kananku berada di kepalanya —menekan kepalanya agar ia berada di pelukanku lebih dalam lagi.

"Le... Len...," suaranya bergetar.

"Ssst... tetaplah di sisiku, Rin," aku mengatakannya dengan lembut.

_Argh! Len baka!_

"Tentu saja," ia balas memelukku.

Sesuatu yang hangat seakan mengalir dengan lembut dalam tubuhku.

+_Prince of Evil_+

Aku sampai di rumah dan langsung saja disambut oleh ribuan penduduk berpakaian ungu. Mau memberontak ya? Kebetulan, aku sedang kesal dan ingin melampiaskan semuanya.

"Len_-oujisama_!" teriak Ted dari gerbang istana.

Grr! Aku sedang ingin melawan sekarang!

"Tenang saja, Ted_-san_. Kebetulan, aku sedang bersemangat," aku tersenyum jahat.

"Bahahaha! Anak kecil!" ledek salah satu orang berpakaian ungu tersebut.

**Sring!**

Aku mengeluarkan pedangku.

**Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Mereka juga mengeluarkan pedang-pedang.

_Fokus... fokus..._

_..._

_SEKARANG!_

Aku bergerak dengan lincah sambil mengayunkan pedang-pedangku.

**Zaash!**

Aku menebas tiga orang sekaligus.

**Syung~**

**Trang!**

Seseorang mengarahkan pedangnya kearahku dan segera saja aku menangkisnya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku bermain, kakak?" ejekku lalu menancapkan pedang pada puncak kepalanya.

"Hup!" aku meloncat lalu berputar di atas kepalanya. Aku menjadikan kepalanya tumpuan untuk meloncat.

**Buk!**

Aku menendang tubuhnya agar terjatuh dan mencambut pedangku.

"Terima mainan ini, anak kecil!" teriak dua orang sambil menyerangku.

**Syung!**

Mereka menyerangku dengan pedang yang membujur bersamaan. Aku merunduk lalu merebut salah satu pedang mereka lalu menusuk punggung mereka dengan kedua pedang yang aku bawa hingga tembus di dada kiri.

**Jleb!**

"Akh!" pekik mereka dan aku kembali menarik kedua pedang itu.

Aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang membawa pedang.

Aku berputar sambil merentangkan tanganku yang membawa pedang.

**Zrash! Zrash! Zrash!**

**Crat!**

Banyak yang terjatuh dan memuncratkan darahnya.

Yaks! Darahnya mengenai sepatuku yang mahal!

"Heaaaah!" seseorang menyerangku dari belakang.

**Jleb!**

Darah bercucuran dari punggungku.

.

.

.

Sayang, ini bukan darahku.

Dengan respon yang cepat, aku mengayunkan pedangku ke belakang tanpa melihat posisi lawan. Untungnya pedangku lebih panjang, jadi ia terkena pedangku duluan dan darahnya muncrat ke punggungku!

"Euh! Gara-gara kamu, bajuku jadi kotor!" aku marah-marah pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu lagi.

**Tring!**

**Sret!**

Pedang yang tadi aku rampas terbelah menjadi tipis dan kecil. Mataku membelalak.

"Skak mat," ujar orang itu lalu mengayunkan pedangnya kewajahku.

"Dalam pikiranmu," aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan menekuk lututku sehingga yang terpotong hanya helaian poniku.

Lalu menggerakkan tanganku yang menggenggam pedangku menusuk jantungnya.

**Bret!**

Aku menarik pedang itu hingga membelah pundaknya. Dari jantung hingga pundak.

Habis... akhirnya berakhir.

"Fufufu! Pertunjukkan yang bagus, Len_-oujisama_," ujar seseorang berambut ungu.

Gakupo!

"Cih," aku mendecih.

"Aku penasaran apa reaksimu jika melihat ini," Gakupo menarik sesuatu dari kegelapan.

"Emmmh! Emmh!" erang Rin.

Rin... RIIN!

"Apa maumu, Gakupo_-nii_?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin kekuasaanku kembali, Len_-oujisama_," ujar Gakupo.

Aku melihat keadaan sekitar.

_Kalau aku melempar pedangku... tidak mungkin! Pedang ini tidak akan mengenai sasarannya dengan tepat. Lagipula pedangnya berat. Hm... ah!_

Aku melirik tanganku yang menggeggam pedang yang sempat terbelah tadi.

_Aku punya ide!_

"Mm... Gakupo_-nii_~ tidakkah kau berpikir, Pangeran sepertiku bisa mendapatkan seribu orang dengan mudahnya? Yah, itu berarti... sandramu tidak akan mengurungkan niatku untuk menguasai kerajaan milikmu. Mengerti?" ujarku sambil memutar-mutarkan pedangku.

"Hm?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Masih belum mengerti juga? Tidak kusangka, kau lebih bodoh dibandingkan yang aku bayangkan," ejekku.

"Berarti... ini tidak berarti lagi?" ia mengeluarkan samurai dan mendekatkannya ke leher Rin.

"..." aku hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah. Akan kubunuh dia!" lalu ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Rin.

Aku memejamkan mataku.

**Syung!**

**Jleb!**

Darah kembali bermuncratan. Aku membuka mataku.

Pakaian Rin terkotori darah. Pupilnya mengecil karena ketakutan. Aku tepat waktu.

Saat aku memejamkan mata seakan-akan melihat kematian orang yang disayangi dihadapan sendiri, diam-diam melempar pedang yang terbelah dua tadi.

Lemparanku yang akurat mengenai dahinya hingga tembus. Kalau aku terlambat 0,1 detik saja. Aku tidak yakin, Rin masih bisa berdiri tegak di hadapanku.

"Hm, sayangnya. Aku tidak akan berhasil menemukan pengganti Rin diantara seribu orang yang kumaksud tadi, Gakupo_-nii_," ujarku sambil kembali berjalan dengan santai menuju istanaku.

Aku berjalan dengan angkuh menuju istanaku.

Sesuatu tentang kejadian tadi -Miku dan Kaito- membuat emosiku membuncah lagi.

"Ted_-san_!" panggilku.

"Ya, Len_-oujisama_?" ia membungkuk.

"Kau tau Kaito_-nii_ bukan?" tanyaku tanpa menatapnya.

"Pangeran Kerajaan Biru? Tentu saja, Len_-oujisama_," sahutnya kembali.

"Bagus. Hancurkan Kerajaan Biru. Jangan lupa, jajah Kerajaan Merah," ujarku lalu bersiap untuk berjalan, "kurasa Kerajaan Ungu sudah tidak berguna lagi."

"_Hai_," sahutnya.

**Tap, tap, tap...**

Langkah kakiku menggema.

_Bagus, tinggal tunggu hasil saja. A~ HA! HA! HA!_

* * *

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

Iin: Ya~! Chappie 4 is update!

Pichi: Hihi~

Iin: Osh! Makin lama makin gaje~

Pichi: ...

Iin: Gimana gorenya? Cakep kan? XD

Pichi: Abaikan yang satu itu.

Iin: AH, sudahlah. Review please~

Pichi: R-E-V-I-E-W!

*untuk kali ini tidak ada Fun Quiz XD*

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to Review?**_

_**.**_

**_._  
**


	5. Me, You, and He

A-ano, reader~ long time no see~ dengan jahatnya aku meninggalkan fic ini sendirian. Huhuhu~ salahkan ideku yang menumpuk untuk fandom sebelah T.T #dilempar

Well~ mari kita balas review dan semoga masih ada yang bersedia baca fic abal-abalanku ini :D

**Higashino Ruuya, Hikari Kou Minami, Twingkly'Zaa-chan, Taya'Neji Nie(.)Rie-Soune, Lhyn hatake, Mitama134666 **udah dibalas lewat PM :D

Aduh, maaf kalo ceritanya pendek! Padahal updatenya lelet banget T.T

Happy reading! :D

.

* * *

"_Penduduk Kerajaan Ungu mulai berkurang. Keuntungan yang kita dapat semakin menurun," ujar Ted tertunduk._

"_Hm... aku ingin bermain dengan Kerajaan Merah. Ahahahaha!" tawaku menggelegar._

"_Hai, Len-oujisama," Ted menunduk._

_Hm... mari bersiap-siap untuk penyerangan ke Kerajaan Merah._

_A~ hahaha!_

* * *

_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corp.**_

_**Presented by: Iin.**_

_**Inspirited by: Prince of Evil.**_

_**Title: Prince of Evil.**_

_**Warning: Typo[s], misstypo[s], beda sama lagunya, you can guess whose POV is this, and many more…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Tap … tap … tap …**_

Derap kakiku kala sepatu dan lantai beradu. Langkah cepatku menuju singgasana diikuti oleh Rin yang berjalan di belakangku terkesan tergesa-gesa.

_**Tap …**_

Derap terakhir dari kakiku lalu aku membalikkan badanku. Tepat, aku sudah sampai di singgasanaku. Tetap berdiri, aku memberi isyarat mereka untuk diam dan mendengarkanku.

Seringai kejam terpatri di wajahku, lalu tatapan angkuh sang pangeran muda terpacar dari mataku.

"Perintah menyenangkan, teman-teman," ucapku.

Rin berjalan lalu berdiri di sebelah singgasanaku, namun perhatian penduduk istana masih tertuju padaku.

Aku kembali mengeluarkan senyuman dan sebuah tatapan mata yang berganti menjadi sinar meremehkan, lalu dengan suara yang rendah dan lembut aku mengucapkan, "Hancurkan Kerajaan Biru."

Beberapa nampak terkejut, ekor mataku melirik Rin. Ia tidak menatapku, ia melempar pandangannya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya.

'_Maaf kalau keputusanku mengecewakanmu, Rin.'_

Ted menatapku 'tak percaya, namun aku balas menatapnya lebih tajam.

"Cepat lakukan, sekarang!" titahku dengan sedikit membentak.

"_HAI_!" sahut Ted lalu pergi menuju ruangan para prajurit.

Aku menatap Rin sekilas, lalu berbalik menuju kamarku untuk mempersiapkan diri menuju Kerajaan Biru.

"Len_-oujisama_ …." Telingaku berkedut pelan ketika mendengar suara lembut milik Rin memanggil namaku.

"Hm?" sahutku singkat dengan lirikan mata—tanpa menoleh.

Tangannya saling menggenggam lalu ia menatapku, tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, "Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"

Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat lalu kembali membukanya, "Untuk mencari kesenangan."

"Jika boleh aku memohon … kumohon jangan lakukan ini … _onegai_ …" lirihnya padaku.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Apa ia bertingkah seperti ini karena menyukai Kaito itu? Apa istimewanya dia!

"Tidak. Keputusanku sudah bulat, tidak bisa diubah lagi," sahutku lalu aku kembali berjalan menuju kamarku.

+_Prince of Evil_+

Aku berlari kecil menuju kamar milik Rin. Terdengar isakan-isakan pilu dari dalam. Aku membeku sesaat.

Rin tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya. Lalu, dengan lantang aku berbicara—seakan-akan aku tidak mendengar Rin terisak.

"A~hahaha! Rin_-san_, kau harus ikut aku sekarang juga! Cepat keluar dari kamarmu!" pekikku berusaha agar ia berhenti menangis.

_**Cklek …**_

Pintu terbuka. Terlihat Rin dengan mata sembabnya menatapku lesu.

Aku melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sepi!

Tanganku terulur lalu terangkat hingga melingkari pundak milik Rin. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku, lalu menyandarkan kepalaku pada pundaknya.

Dengan kata lain, memeluknya.

Kurasakan ototnya menegang.

"Le-Len_-oujisama_," katanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Sssh … tenangkan dirimu, Rin. Aku ada di sini," bisikku tepat di telinganya.

Tangannya terangkat lalu melingkari pinggangku dan merayap ke punggungku.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan kurasakan ia juga tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigatou, _Len," ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku.

Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menggenggam kedua pundaknya.

Tatapan matanya yang sendu membuatku merasa simpatik.

"Cukup, Rin! Ikut aku sekarang juga," aku menarik tangan kecilnya lalu berjalan menuju gerbang utama istana.

Rin hanya menuruti langkahku tanpa melawan. Namun aku tahu, hatinya menolak untuk ikut.

Sesampaiku di gerbang utama, kulihat Luki sedang menuntun kudaku yang berwarna putih.

"Luki_-san_, tolong persiapkan armada perang kita yang terkuat. Jangan lupa armada perang Kerajaan Ungu. Kita harus memperkuat pertahanan ketika melawan Kerajaan Biru," pintaku pada Luki.

"_Hai_!" sahut Luki lalu berlari kecil menuju tempat para armada perang beristirahat.

Aku menaiki kudaku, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Rin.

"Duduk di belakangku, Rin_-san_," kataku.

Tangannya terulur lalu meraih tanganku. Dengan susah payah ia menaiki kudaku lalu terduduk.

Armada perang sudah berkumpul, aku memberikan mereka komando untuk berangkat. Lalu, kita berangkat menuju Kerajaan Biru!

'_Kaito … I'll kill you!'_

+_Prince of Evil_+

Setelah perjalanan yang panjang, aku kembali memberikan komando agar mereka menyerang Kerajaan Biru dengan mengendap-endap.

"Bakar rumah warga, setelah lima menit berlalu, bakarlah Istana itu," ujarku memberi komando.

Mereka mengangguk lalu menyebar. Menyiramkan minyak-minyak hasil pertambangan Kerajaan Ungu.

Satu jentikan jari, mereka membakar rumah para warga.

"Rin_-san_, diam di sini. Aku akan pergi sebentar," bisikku pada Rin.

Rin mengangguk pelan, lalu aku meninggalkannya bersama kuda putihku.

Suasana gaduh memenuhi penglihatanku, pekikan-pekikan putus asa dan histeris terdengar dengan sangat jelas di indra pendengaranku.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak seorang remaja perempuan dengan tubuh yang terlalap oleh api.

Rumah-rumah hangus terbakar, nyawa-nyawa melayang pergi meninggalkan raganya.

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Tujuanku hanya satu. _**Istana.**_

Aku menyeruak masuk menuju istana. Kakiku melangkah ke lantai dua istana ini. Dengan tangga tinggi yang melingkar.

Akhirnya sampai juga. Jubahku berkibar diterpa oleh angin yang masuk melalui balkon ruangan ini dengan pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat Kaito dengan wajah cemas sedang memikirkan cara untuk menenangkan rakyatnya.

_**Tap …**_

Derap kakiku terhentii. Tubuhku menyandar pada dinding ruangan Kaito.

Kaito menoleh ke arahku, lalu aku melayangkan lambaian kecil padanya. Senyum licikku 'tak bisa kusembunyikan.

"_Konbanwa, _Kaito_-nii_," sapaku dengan suara yang terdengar seperti anak 'tak berdosa. Suara yang diberi kesan 'imut' dengan berbagai penyesalan pada diriku.

"Sudah kuduga. Ternyata penyebabnya kau, Kagamine Len. Pangeran Kerajaan Setan," sahut Kaito tajam.

Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada, melirik sekilas jam yang ada. Sebentar lagi Istana ini akan dibakar!

"Tidak sopan jika kau tidak membalas sapaanku, Kaito_-nii_. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di balkon saja? Di sini panas sekali," ajakku.

Kaito memelototiku, tapi aku tetap datar saja.

Tangannya mencengkram erat pena yang ia genggam.

"Lagipula, terlalu sayang kalau pemandangan itu tidak dinikmati," sambungku sembari menunjuk kobaran api di luar sana.

"Berhenti berbicara, Len!" bentaknya. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan ke arahku.

Bagus! Perlahan-lahan aku mundur, namun ia tetap mendekatiku. Sedikit lagi sampai di balkon.

**Brak!**

Aku mendobrak pintu balkon itu agar terbuka lebih lebar.

Hawa panas yang dihantarkan oleh bara api seakan-akan membakar kulitku juga.

Kami sudah sampai di balkon atas.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau, Len," desis Kaito.

"Aku ingin kau lenyap dari dunia ini. Simple, bukan?" jawabku ringan.

_**Deng … dong … deng … dong …**_

Jam berdentang. Kobaran api di istana ini mulai terasa. Sepertinya mereka membakar istana ini.

"Dasar anak kecil!" ia meremehkanku.

Gigiku bergemeletuk mendengar perkataannya. Aku mencengkram kerah bajunya yang—tentu saja—lebih tinggi daripada tubuhku. Sial!

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, anak kecil? Terlalu berat, eh?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Keh, sialan dia.

Kobaran api telah merambat hingga balkon yang aku pijaki sekarang. Peluh menetes karena hawa panas yang dibawa oleh api ini.

"Punya keinginan terakhir, Kaito_-nii_?" tanyaku sinis.

"Ap—"

_**Sreeeet!**_

_**Sssshh …**_

Aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga melewati balkon. Ia terjatuh menuju semak belukar yang dipenuhi oleh api yang menyala-nyala. Suara terbakar juga terdengar walau hanya sepintas.

"Gaaaaah!" pekiknya kesakitan.

"Ahahahaha!" aku kembali tertawa lalu memanjat balkon yang berada di sebelah kananku.

Terdapat danau kecil yang terlihat dangkal.

Aku melompat dengan target mendarat di danau itu.

Tekanan air yang kurasakan sangat besar, namun itu 'tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan euforiaku yang menggebu-gebu. Kaito sudah mati, dendamku terbalaskan!

_**BYUR!**_

Dengan segala tenaga aku berenang menuju tepi lalu mencari jalan keluar dari istana ini.

_**Pyash~ pyash~ pyash~ pyash~**_

Rambutku merunduk karena air. Pakaianku juga terasa dua kali lebih berat dari yang tadi. Gaaah!

Tapi, kemenangan telah berpihak padaku. Ahahahaha!

Lalu, dengan tenang aku melangkah menuju tempat Rin, Luki, dan Ted sudah menunggu. Kota ini sudah lebih hening dibandingkan yang tadi. Hanya terdengar isakan-isakan orang-orang yang menangisi keluarganya—mungkin yang sudah meninggal terbakar.

Kakiku melangkah dengan mengabaikan jeritan mereka yang—menurutku—bagaikan melodi kemenangan yang mengiringi langkahku.

Ketika aku tiba, wajah Rin terlihat sangat cemas. Ia hanya sendirian. Ck! Luki dan Ted meninggalkannya sendirian!

Pasti Rin sangat cemas dengan keadaan Kaito itu. Kenapa? Dia lebih lemah dariku! Buktinya aku bisa membunuhnya. Apa istimewa orang itu?

Rin menoleh, lalu tatapannya mengarah padaku yang masih basah akibat tingkah beraniku tadi—terjun dari balkon menara lalu mendarat dengan tajam ke danau kecil—bisa dibilang kolam.

Rin berlari mendekatiku, lalu memelukku dengan erat.

"_Baka_!" isaknya pada pundaku. Aku merasakan air matanya yang hangat, yang jelas saja berbeda dengan suhu air tadi.

Dengan kesal aku menggenggam pundaknya lalu menjauhkan tubuh kecil Rin dari tubuhku.

"Cukup, Rin_-san_! Aku muak melihatmu yang khawatir pada keadaan Kaito_-nii_!" tegasku pada Rin.

Aku seorang pangeran yang kejam pada siapapun, jadi aku harus bisa bersikap tegas pada Rin!

"Kau salah paham, Len_-oujisama_! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu yang berada di dalam istana dengan kondisi terbakar! Aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan Kaito_-oujisama_!"

Aku terdiam. Rin mengkhawatirkanku?

Ted dan Luki datang, mereka segera membungkuk padaku.

Rin menatapku dengan air matanya yang masih menggenang.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Rasa bersalah menggerayangiku.

"Kaito_-nii_ sudah meninggal. Kembali ke kerajaan!" titahku.

"_Hai_!" balas mereka.

Kami kembali ke Kerajaan Setan dengan wajah yang gembira—namun rasa bersalah pada Rin.

Gara-gara Kaito, aku terpaksa mengundur penyerangan pada Kerajaan Merah! Sial!

+_Prince of Evil_+

"_Miku-oujosama! Kaito … Kaito-oujisama tewas! Kerajaannya diserang oleh Kerajaan Setan!"_

…

"_Siapkan armada perang!"_

* * *

+_Prince of Evil—__**Tsuzuku**_+

* * *

Nah, chappie depan bakal ada peraaaaang! Hayuuu~ pada pengen isi bumbu gore atau tidak? Curhat di review, ya! xD

Saya sangat amat membutuhkan review anda sekalian (/=o=)/\(^o^\)

_**Review please?**_

* * *

See ya at the next chappie!


End file.
